If I float away
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: After her lie she felt kinda crappy. After her lie she went down hill... He finally found his girl with a voice. Funny how their worlds suddenly collide huh? One-shot. Rated for its mentions of suicide and cutting...


_And if I float away,_

_I don't expect you to chase after me._

_Because no one ever does._

_No one ever does._

**-Tumblr post.**

* * *

><p>Mitchie sighed as she stirred her hot chocolate with a spoon. She had stared out at the lake for at least twenty minutes now. Ever since Shane yelled at her and gave that speech in class she hadn't felt like doing much anymore. She skipped out on class and lunch with the other campers and hid in the kitchen til Brown came looking for her.<p>

"Mitchie! Ah there you are." Brown said with a smile. "We've been looking for you. You missed all your classes." He continued.

"Sorry... I just... needed a break... I had a crappy day yesterday..." She murmured looking down.

Brown smiled he knew why she didn't go he also knew Tess Tyler was the one behind exposing her. "Darling I understand why you took the day off.. Actually that's why I came here. To see how you were... I heard Shane really laid it on you." Brown sighed as he ran a hand through his short hair. Brown knew Shane had a thing for her.

Mitchie smiled sadly before looking out at the water. "One summer of actually being wanted was what I wanted... So that stupid lie I came up with... I just wanted to fit in with someone for once... Just once I wanted to be liked." Mitchie murmured.

"Love, You shouldn't think everyone who got in is rich like Tess."

Mitchie sighed. "I know that now. But when everyone showed up I didn't think anything of it."

Brown smiled. "So. What is you plan for the rest of the week?"

"One day at a time... I guess face everyone tomorrow and try not to act like such a idiot... Possibly try to talk to Shane... But he won't talk or listen to me..." Mitchie murmured.

"I'll take care of Shane." Brown smiled at her but his smile quickly turned into a sad frown as he watched her beat herself up.

* * *

><p>"Shane!" Brown called from across the camp ground. He spotted his nephew walking towards the docks. Quickly deciding to intercept his nephew from whatever plans he had Brown ran after Shane. "Shane!" He called again this time catching the young man's attention.<p>

"What's up Uncle Brown?" Shane sighed. He wanted to go hid out by the beach and forget the past couple weeks with Mitchie.

"You need to let that poor girl tell her story before you judge." Brown muttered. He knew Shane would get angry but he had to help Mitchie out.

Shane eye's held a glare suddenly. "Why? How do I know whatever her story is she won't lie about it. She wasn't there for class or any class for that matter I asked the others. No one has seen her since yesterday." Shane snapped.

Brown ran his hand over his face before giving a short unamused chuckle. "You really haven't noticed have you?" Brown asked. "The girl has sat in the kitchen all day beating herself up for her mistake. She said and I quote ' That stupid lie I came up with... I just wanted to fit in with someone for once.' She spent all day drowning herself with hot chocolate and helping her mother cook. The poor thing is miserable." Brown sighed.

Shane glared at his uncle still.

"Give the girl a chance to explain. That's all I'm asking. After she's told her story you can choose to believe it or not that's fine. But give her a few minutes to explain." Brown pleaded.

Normally Brown wouldn't go to the extent of pleading for someone to hear another person out but all of his nearly forty years of living he knew what it was like to loose the person you care about the most. He could see Mitchie cared deeply for Shane. She hadn't fawned over him or tried anything like the other girls to get near him and Shane oh, Shane. He could see there was something in Shane that had changed cause of Mitchie. He wasn't sure what but Shane's attitude changed drastically for the better.

Give him a look Shane finally sighed and muttered a fine before stalking off towards the kitchen. He figured if he was going to listen to Mitchie's story he'd better find her and listen to another made up story before going back to being cold to her again. Opening the kitchen door he looked around he saw Caitlyn putting little dough balls on a cookie sheet and he saw who he guessed was Mitchie's mom stirring a bowl of batter.

"Uh... is Mitchie here?" Shane asked quietly. He felt out of place asking where the younger teen was. He sighed as he saw Caitlyn glare at him before shaking her head.

"The lake." Connie murmured before putting the bowl down. "But listen here mister. I could care less if your famous or not. Hear her out or else you'll have some unpleasant surprises in your breakfast tomorrow." Connie threatened.

Shane groaned as he left the kitchen. Now he had to hear Mitchie out. He valued his breakfast to much to not now. Not only that but Connie was also the cook who was to say she would do anything about his other meals either.

Heading down to the lake he heard soft singing and smiled slightly.

"_Keep it sweet, keep it slow let the future pass and don't let go..." _She sang before scribbling something down.

"_But tonight I could fall to soon in the beautiful sunlight_" She murmured before shaking her head.

"_But tonight I could fall to soon into the beautiful moonlight..."_ She sang again and smiled slightly. She liked the sound of moonlight better than sunlight.

Sighing she glanced out at the water. "How stupid could I have been... I really thought that stupid lie would make me fit in?" She murmured. "That was such a stupid idiotic thing for me to do... even Sierra would say that... Si... maybe I should go home early... no one seems to care anyways... Not anymore..." Mitchie sighed as she talked to herself.

Walking around a couple bushes and catching Mitchie's attention Shane tripped over the bush before standing up straight at looking at her.

Mitchie stared unsure of what to say or do. Blinking as they stared at each other Mitchie gulped before standing up and facing him.

"I was told to hear you out..." Shane muttered.

Mitchie sighed but nodded. "I know."

"Then tell me your story."

Mitchie shook her head before looking back out at the water. "For just one time in my entire life I wanted to be liked and fit in... I really did know that the lie was stupid and most likely the most selfish thing I've ever done... But Tess... She got to me... I figured if since she acted like I was weird when I said my father owns a hardware store and my mother was a cook I thought maybe everyone would act like that... I don't know... It was stupid of me to think that... I'm so lucky to come here... even if it meant helping out at in the kitchen..." Mitchie sighed. "I guess I just wanted more than one friend for a change... But all those times we hung out and stuff that was all the real me. No faking or anything and I'd never sell anyone out. I... I'm sorry." Mitchie whispered before rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. She wouldn't look up at Shane.

"And... I understand if you don't believe my story... I doubt anyone would." She mumbled under her breath. She glanced up quickly to see Shane's cold hard gaze stare at her before he turned around a walked off. Letting herself finally cry she sobbed and crumpled to the ground. She knew he would believe her. She also knew she'd not ever be welcomed back to camp from the campers.

* * *

><p>Staring at the clock Shane counted the minutes since he last saw Mitchie. He couldn't believe her story. She really thought that stupid little lie would make her popular?<p>

He sighed he left her with such a angry look but he wasn't angry with her only himself. Why could he see she had been so isolated for the past couple days. He groaned as he also realized she was starting to get skinny. She was already skinny but it seemed more noticeable the next couple of times he saw her. Which were both a breakfast and dinner the next couple of days.

He knew people don't just get that skinny over a matter of days sighing he trudged to the kitchen hoping to find her mother and talk to her.

Approching the building he could hear soft sobs coming from the dinning hall and the sound of a piano playing. It was playing the song he had heard the girl with the voice playing. Wide eyed Shane crept over to the bushes that he had fallen into last time and stood and listened.

"_This is real this is me I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be..." _She sang but sighed and didn't finish singing. Staring at the back of Mitchie's head Shane's eyes went as wide as they could. The girl with the voice was Mitchie?

How? He wondered. How did he not see that earlier. She and Caitlyn were the only two who hadn't sung for him. He knew it wasn't Caitlyn cause Caitlyn wasn't the one with the voice... Actually Caitlyn scared the crap outta him. He was beginning to wonder if that was the reason why Nate didn't get out to greet his girlfriend when they dropped him off. Was cause he knew Caitlyn would take care of getting Shane back on track.

Sighing he pulled himself out of the bush and to the front door.

"Mitchie..." He said softly. A squeak and a loud crash was heard. Glancing up from his feet he saw Mitchie had fallen backwards and landed on her back from the bench in front of the piano.

"Shit..." Shane muttered under his breath. "Sorry." He sighed as he ran over to her. "I honestly didn't mean to startle you." He murmured.

Giving a soft smile to her as she sat up on her elbows. "It's alright..." She muttered before hauling herself up.

* * *

><p>The minutes til Final Jam started ticked closer and closer. Mitchie had already decided she wasn't going to take part. Especially after Tess and her bracelet. Taking the blame she was fine with being banned from Final Jam but she plead Brown to let Caitlyn have her spot. She claimed she did it alone and Caitlyn had nothing to do with it.<p>

Caitlyn stood shocked when Mitchie claimed she took Tess's bracelet. She knew Mitchie didn't. She didn't know what to do. Grabbing Mitchie's hand she pulled her aside and asked her why she did it.

"I don't wanna be here any more. Being banned from Final Jam means I can leave early." Mitchie explained. She felt out of place after running into Shane the second time. Mitchie sighed as she glanced out to the lake again.

"That's not an excuse you just don't wanna see Shane again." Caitlyn snapped.

"No. I don't wanna be here any more. Haven't seen all the dirty looks and mean comment that are said about me. It sucks okay. It doesn't help that I've been through this before okay. I just wanna go home." Mitchie sighed. She was tired of this place now. She was just flat out tired.

Caitlyn shrieked before letting go of Mitchie's hand. "Here I thought you could stand up for yourself after what happened. But clearly you can't. Gosh. Mitchie grow up. No one likes a pity party." Caitlyn snapped before stomping off.

Mitchie sighed as she watched Caitlyn's back. She let a small smile fill her face. "If only you knew Caitlyn... If only you knew." She murmured before turning towards the lake. She always felt at peace there.

Walking down to the beach she sighed as she watched the water lap against the sand.

"Do you always drive people away like that?" a voice from behind asked.

Groaning Mitchie tried her best to ignore Shane.

"Look. I'm sorry for being a ass. I know it wasn't the smartest thing for me to do..."

"Go away." Mitchie said quietly. Pushing people away was the easiest thing for her to do.

"No. Not til you tell me why your pushing everyone away."

"Because it's the only way I can keep myself from hurting myself or anyone again." Mitchie snapped glaring up at him.

* * *

><p>Sighing as he stared at the beach Shane looked back at Mitchie who had since then laid down in the surf. "You know... Most people don't try to kill themselves in little amount of water..." He murmured as he sat down next to her.<p>

"Yeah well. If I floated away I would be alright if you didn't try to save me. Cause no one ever will." She sighed looking at him.

"I'd try."

"No you wouldn't."

"I'm missing Final Jam to sit here by you."

"That's stupid of you."

"It's stupid of you to think that dying for the better."

"Not really. It's only my second attempt. Surely I'll end up panicking and swimming back to shore."

"You've tried before?"

"Yeah... I had ended up in the hospital for a couple days then was stuck seeing some shrink who thought he knew me..."

"Harsh."

"mmhm... What about you mister popstar? What's the stupidest thing you've done besides missed Final Jam?"

"Be a ass to someone I fell in love with..."

Mitchie's head lifted from the water and stared.

"Shane."

"Mitchie."

She glared before sitting up again. Her back was soaked and she was kinda cold. "What do you mean someone you fell in love with."

"What do you think?"

"You... love me?" She whispered.

Shane nodded before sighing. "I don't know how you did it but you've some how crept under my wall and made me fall hard for you. Which is stupid considering the fact we've only know each other for what a month and a half." He muttered.

"You know... I don't know if I'm happy that you fell for me or if I should yell at you for being a complete moron..." Mitchie murmured.

"I'd rather you be happy... I already know I'm a moron."

Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Why me?"

"Why not you?"

* * *

><p>Pulling Mitchie up from the beach Shane wrapped a arm around her and pulled her towards his cabin. He had dry clothes there and he figured she'd not want to go anywhere near the Final Jam stage soaked. Shivering Mitchie stared up at Shane's chin and noticed faint scars and a few bruises that weren't well hidden. She paid attention to he arms as well.<p>

"You cut." She whispered.

"Huh?"

"You cut." She said a little louder as she ran a finger over a patch of discolored skin.

"Oh that..."

"and you have bruises under you chin and a couple scars. Why?"

"My family kinda sucked... Well Besides uncle Brown. He's awesome."

Mitchie smiled slightly. "He took you in didn't he?"

"Yeah... I saw my dad the other night that's why I have bruises... the scars are from way before uncle Brown took me in."

Mitchie stopped walking and stared at him.

"What?"

"Your dad was here the other night?"

"Yeah... He was mad that he didn't get any of my money since I'm eighteen..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah... We have a few things in common don't we..." Shane murmured.

"Music. It's your outlet on what happened before?"

Shane nodded. "Is music the same way for you?"

Mitchie smiled "Yeah."

"Come on. you need something dry to wear..."

Pulling her inside his cabin he quickly pulled his shirt over his head and held it out to her. "Go change into this in the bathroom... I'll grab you some pants or something." He murmured as he walked into his dresser. Muttering a curse before turning around and pulling clothes out he knew he should taken care of what goes where but he didn't honestly care til now.

"What am I suppose to do about my wet bra and underwear?" Mitchie asked.

"Hairdryer?" Shane shrugged.

Mitchie rolled her eyes before slipping into the bathroom. Pulling her shirt off and Shane's on she noticed how comfy it felt. Sighing she realized her bra wasn't soaked completely and she'd survive in it until it dried. Unsure of how she should go about her underwear she finally sighed before opening the door. "Throw me some of your boxers please..." Mitchie muttered.

She would have giggled at Shane's spluttering but was to busy decided her back side of her legs and butt were freezing. "Thanks." She smiled as he handed her a pair of his boxers and a pair of jeans.

Slipping her things off and his on she sighed. She knew she liked guy's clothes for a reason. They were always much more comfortable.

Peaking out into the cabin she saw Shane pacing. "You're going to were a hole in the floor." Mitchie smirked.

* * *

><p>Finally being dragged across the campground and to the Final Jam building Mitchie followed Shane as he hunted down his uncle.<p>

"Shane!" Brown said slightly annoyed but also happy to see his nephew was finally here. "You missed the first couple of acts."

"Sorry... Mitchie was being insane..."

"Was not."

"I'd make a comment but I have a feeling it'd backfire on me..."

"Anyways you two go sit down. Nate and Jason and T.J are judging now." Brown sighed

"Is that even far? Isn't Tess singing?"

"She was here and we've told her we understand Tess is her daughter but Tess is also another competitor and she needs to judge equally." Brown sighed again.

"Come on. Sorry Uncle Brown..."

Brown waved the two off before turning back to the stage.

Mitchie and Shane however looked for a place to sit. Seeing that her mother had a spot left open to next to her Mitchie tugged Shane over to the bench. Connie looked at the two unsure of how she should react. They were holding hands and Shane just sat on the ground next to them. "Sorry." He muttered. Mitchie waved him off.

"Mitchie?" Connie asked as she noticed her daughter had changed. She also noticed it was baggier on her and didn't look like her clothes at all.

"I was being stupid and Shane talked some sense into me... I soaked the backside of my clothes laying in the water... He gave me clothes to keep dry." Mitchie muttered.

"Thank you Shane." Connie smiled.

* * *

><p>Staring at the water Mitchie sighed before looking back at Shane. She hadn't giving him his shirt back and wasn't planing on it.<p>

"You know... People who keep other peoples shirts are usually stalkers..." Shane smirked.

Mitchie glared before wrapping her arms around Shane's neck and hugging him.

"and that's also a stalker move."

Mitchie glared again before flipping him off.

"That however is not. That's just mean."

"Suck it."

"Gladly."

"Ew." Mitchie giggled before smiling at him again.

Shane wrapped his arms around her once again and pulled her close.

"I am a moron for falling for you so fast." He murmured.

"Yeah you are... But it's okay. Your my moron." Mitchie murmured.

"Yeah. I know." Shane smiled weakly. "You have my personal number right?"

Mitchie nodded. "And you know I'd answer your call text what ever the very minute I can... Even if it means I'll look like a dickhead on stage?"

Mitchie giggled but nodded again.

"Good."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Mitchie sighed before leaning against Shane.

"Promise you'll come visit me?" She whispered

"Promise."

Looking back up she pecked him on the cheek.

"Mitchie time to go." Connie yelled from behind them.

"I need to go."

"Me too."

"See you."

"Ditto."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Obviously I don't own any songs or characters used in this fic. Just thought I'd make myself clear on that.<strong>

**Anyways... I'm not to sure how I like this fic... I'm kinda iffy on the ending... Seems to happy. But oh well. I tired. **

**The quote at the top was on my tumblr and I kinda sorta fell in love with it... :)**

**It's kinda interesting how one quote couple spark a story. Well actually a lot of quotes spark most stories I right. :p**

**Yes I ramble and yes that's what I'm doing right now. Sorry...**

**I'll stop rambling... But could you do me a favor of reviewing for me?**

**I'm tempted to make this longer that a one shot but I dunno.**

**So _REVIEW! :)_**


End file.
